Camp Camp: Tabii, with One I
by The Nickname
Summary: Tabii's popularity is dwindling and she can't take the shame anymore. There is only one person that she can turn to who's smart enough to help her with her problem, so she's thankful it's the person she's madly in love with at the same time. This is a pilot story for a larger one. Let me know if you think I should turn this into a full Camp Camp style plot. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

During the umpteenth Thursday spent at the hellhole that is Camp Campbell, the campers were all awakened within the earliest hours for their daily activities. Apparently, as per tradition at the camp, this was the particular day in which the campers must represent their love for the camp in the most unnecessarily frustrating ways possible. Apparently, the means of expression for today came in the form of collecting your favourite materials from the forest and constructs a form of art for the councillors to critique and feign satisfaction.

And as is typical, the children were in no position of power to reject their assigned activities.

Each member of the camp was paired together with a colleague of their choosing; with exception for the final pair, whom were assigned together mandatorily for obvious reasons. It was unfortunate for both parties that the pair just so happened to include Nikki and Neil, practically popular opposites with few aligning interests. As was predicted by the otherwise disinterested Neil, Nikki had been just as enthusiastic as she had always been to return to the forest, practically her sanctuary from anything remotely resembling suburban life.

As Nikki clawed her way up a tree and disappeared into the branches in her search, Neil simply leaned on a tree and awaited her return with both of their selected examples. Nikki clambered along various branched before spotting a bird's nest, looking inside to find a pair of small eggs inside. "Birds eggs aren't usually that grey… maybe their dead?" Nikki described, pulling his attention away from what little he could find to distract him. "Alive or dead, I don't think the camp will like us poaching eggs" Neil responded, prompting Nikki to shrug and continue her search.

However, as Nikki was obliviously grinning at all the sights and sounds that were nature, she caught a peculiar scent and halted in her tracks. She swung her head in several directions to find the source, believing that she herself was being watched; possibly by something dangerous. What stalked her was unknown to her, but she was more that prepared for whatever it was and refused to let her guard down.

'FLASH!'

Before she knew what was happening at the time, her eyes became engulfed in a white light, blinding her from both her surroundings and her own actions. The first thing she noticed during her impaired state was that she no longer held anything in her hands and there was a steadily increasing gust of wind against her back. She was lead to assume the worst scenario, but her suspicions were only proven when a sudden impact on her back confirmed that she had fallen out of the tree.

As soon as her eyes began to readjust to the world, she found herself staring up into the shocked and confused eyes of her partner. She squinted and propped herself upwards, resting her weight on her elbows as she leaned her head forward in pain. "Holy shit, are you okay?!" Neil asked, "You're not having a brain haemorrhage are you?!" "Whatever that is… I don't think I have that" Nikki answered as she pushed herself into a sitting position.

As Nikki struggled to maintain her concentration and rocked back and forth dizzily, Neil looked back up towards the tree. He had noticed a sudden flash of light from that general direction, though he was unable to confirm the suspect by any means. Upon listening out for any potential sounds that may aid in his investigation, he was greeted with nought but silence. He squinted his eyes and held his hand to his chin, his mind flooded by both curiosity and suspicion.

"Whoever it was, I think they took a photo of you" Neil deduced nonchalantly, Nikki finally having regained enough consciousness to listen. "Why would they want my-" Nikki questioned before abruptly pausing, her eyes widening from the sudden discovery floating within range of her sense of smell. She sniffed the air and crawled onto her hands, finally recognising the scent and detesting. She snarled and beared her canines, growling "Smells like… daisies".

Meanwhile, elsewhere away from the tracking capabilities of the bestial child, the culprit finally stopped to catch her breath and dusted herself off. She reached into her pocket and retrieved her phone to examine it, peering into her photos folder and scanning through her long list. A long line of captured moments of mediocrity and redundancy, she finally reached the end and focused her attention on her latest photo.

She peered upon the preserved image of the startled Nikki as the latter lay moments before her decent. She glared longingly upon the petrified face of her greatest rival, her single golden eye duelling with the magenta eyes that met her gaze. With a disappointed sigh, the stalker turned her phone off and stuffed it back into her pocket. "If only you had them, Nikki…" she sneered in a thick accent, "I would've loved to have gotten you back for everything you've done, you animal!"

* * *

Several children found themselves stranded within the tranquil regions that Camp Campbell was founded and living at the mercy of their councillor's absurd methods of control. They had known that their parents sent them there for less than ethical reasons and had come to accept their fates by this point. But despite this fate, the children found a level of comfort in the fact that they weren't the only children subjected to this cruel destiny.

Elsewhere, across the lake and deep within a significantly more sanitary region of the camp, there existed that sanctuary of the infamous Flowerscouts. Psychologically limited to a professional attitude and disregard for imperfection, the Flowerscouts were the victims to a level of conditioning that was both conveniently socially subtle and implicitly disturbing. The result of this conditioning was some of the biggest brats anyone could ever know, destined to age into snobby conformists deluded into expecting perfection at every moment of their fragmented lives.

The leading Flowerscout troupe was 789, consisting of members Sasha, Erin and Tabii, whom currently held a monopoly on the major cookie sales in the nearby counties. Sasha was a shining example of the aforementioned behaviour displayed commonly from the Flowerscouts, granting her great influence of the other Flowerscouts under the delusion of power she had given herself. Whether her fellow Flowerscouts respected her was of no matter to her, as the power she held over them was all she needed to maintain security.

At this time, Sasha had planned a meeting between the three troupe members and searched the entire camp for her cohorts. She had found Erin, her ethnic companion, in her room and was now preparing to look for Tabii in hers, Erin following alongside like an obedient pet. Sasha finally stopped before Tabii's room door and knocked with all the elegance she could muster, all in an attempt to hide her frustration.

"Tabii, are yah in thare?" Sasha called through, "Weh need ta beh a full team so weh can look professional tah everyone!" She listened closely and awaited Tabii's typical response, but was unprepared for the silence that would greet her instead. Sneering at this disrespect that Sasha felt in response, she knocked again with extra force, her elegance slipping with each strike upon the wood.

"Far fuck's sake, Tabii! Get out hare!" Sasha snarled, "Ah need somebodeh to make meh look sexy bah comparison!" Erin heard this and held her hand against her chest, her heart breaking at the mere thought. "I thought that's whah _Ah_ was here…" Erin admitted, her voice expressing her pain. Sasha never even turned her head away from the door when she corrected "Yah mixed it up, Erin. Yah make meh look _superior_ bah comparison".

Finally, having become impatient with her cohort's incompetence, she turned the handle and pushed her way into the room. She scanned her gaze across the room, confirming what she had never even consider. Erin followed daintily behind as they entered the room, Sasha hoping to find any means of determining where to look for her histrionic colleague next. However, as they searched, Both Sasha and Erin were diverted by certain details within the room that neither were previously aware of.

Upon the bed, they noticed a series of printed images of photographs, each focussing on a different individual's facial features. Sasha grabbed one and examined the face, recognising the occupant's identity immediately as one of the campers from Camp Campbell. The black, messy hair and turquoise eye colour belonged to that punky kid they had worked with in the diner. She turned and looked back at all the other various identities, wondering why Tabii would have them all here and what they could possibly be intended for.

"Whatever this all is, I don't think Tabii wanted us to know about it" Erin reasoned, provoking a frustrated glare from her consultant. "How dare sheh!" Sasha snarled as she tossed the photographs carelessly upon the bed,"Sheh can't just do whatever sheh wants! Sheh could embarrass us!" "Woah thare, Sash" Erin attempted to quell the visibly infuriated redhead, "All weh gatta do is get her tah tell us what's sheh's doin' and than never let her do her own thang ever again".

"Where is sheh, though?" Sasha grumbled, "Sheh could beh out makin' us look like complete trash raight now!" Erin thought to herself as she stated aloud "Knowin' Tabii, sheh's probably out with that loser guy at that hella gross camp". "Ick! No way am Ah goin' back thare" Sasha cringed, her muscles reflexively tensing from the mere mention of the god-forsaken place. "Yah… Ah'd rathar stay here and wait for her to come back" Erin offered, Sasha nodding in agreement as they left the room together.

If only they had known what Tabii was planning.


	2. Chapter 2

There was not far for one to search in order to find unsocial behaviour within Camp Campbell. Conflicts of social and anti-social attitudes spawned a treacherous and contested environment for the campers and the counsellors residing within the grounds. But despite the evident conflict in social qualities, all individuals found themselves dependant on some form of connection with others in order to enforce their attitudes.

All except for one person, an employee and an associate of the councillors ever since the camp's infancy. Currently enduring his senior years, his advancing age has yet to effect his efficiency in service to the camp. Evident to a stranger is the man's shear will-power and perseverance that allows him to work so effectively. Despite the limited faculty of the camp, little is known by the campers or even his co-workers of his personal life; though due to recent discoveries by the campers, that is possibly for the best.

As of this time, the old man was lumbering his way to his favourite method of escaping reality, his lanky limbs carrying him to the front door of the supply shed. He stopped before the entrance and raised his arm towards the wooden frame, the tip of his steel appendage pulling the handled until it creaked open. He snorted inelegantly as he stepped inside the shed, manoeuvring past his vast assortments of junk and morally questionable materials.

Finally reaching the back of the tool shed, he felt satisfied with sight of his wooden chair. Whenever the camp was not in need of his immediate services, he spent whole hours sitting in this very chair until he was acknowledged and required by his colleagues.

However, just as he had tuned to seat himself, several knocks on the door caught his attention and prompted him to investigate. He flung the door open but was confused with the door suddenly collided with an unknown surface, followed by a loud "Ow! Fuck!" from behind the frame. He leaned lankily past the edge of the door and stared towards the ground, finding the source of the knocking rubbing her forehead in pain.

"Who the hell are you?" he grunted in a thick, croaky voice, having never seen this specific Flowerscout before. "Gerghn…" Tabii moaned as she eventually began to ascend from the ground, dusting her dress off with her free hand as the other continued to dull her head trauma. Suddenly, her eyes shot open as she glanced around awkwardly, realising her current display of inelegance, and swiftly straitened her posture while expressing a genuinely fake smile.

"You're the quartermaster of thas junkya- I mean… camp, aren't you?" Tabii inquired before correcting herself to maintain her faux elegance. "You mean _this_ junkyard?" the Quartermaster corrected, catching Tabii by surprise with his blunt modesty, "I guess so… for the time bein'". Tabii was already beginning to feel uncomfortable with talking to this unusual person, his behaviour contrasting everything she had been raised to behave as in society. Nevertheless, she explained "Well, Ah hear that you've got tools for… 'unofficial business'".

The Quartermaster raised his eyebrow and thought "Bit young for that kind of shit", before shrugging and answering "Sure… in here". He waved his hook as he re-entered his abode and beckoned the blonde customer to follow him, while Tabii cautiously stepped inside and found herself surrounded by all her fears. The walls and floors were coated in cobwebs and lint, the air reeked of moss and a variety of unknown scents, and the foreboding darkness cloaked her with a cold embrace.

"So what's your crime?" The QM questioned as he paced back and forth in front of his shelves, "I got tools for everything'". Tabii held her hands behind her back with a faux innocence, "Well, thare's a woman that's gettin' between meh and a guy Ah like". "Wanna get this woman out of the way?" he offered as he pulled a series of weapons on a large keyring, Tabii staring at the weapons with a bewildered expression. "Uhh… no. Ah wanna keep her alive for… reasons'" Tabii explained, prompting another raised eyebrow from her consultant.

"I got what you need" he grumbled through his thick moustache as he dug his hook through one of his shelves. Eventually, he drew his arm back and retrieved a container, before hovering in front of his client as it hung from his hook. Tabii cringed as she gripped as little of the less-than-pristine handle as she possibly could, opening it and looking inside to be enthralled with what she saw. "It's all perfect" Tabii grinned with delight, before looking upwards into thee Quartermaster's eyes.

"How much do yah want for it?" Tabii askes as she used her free hand to reach for her skirt pocket, but ceased when the QM shrugged and answered "Don't care. Bring it back if you want when you're done". This man's casual attitude continued to alienate the perfectionist, Tabii comforting herself with the thought that this behaviour could not possibly be the norm amongst adults. With her business finished, she curtsied and prepared to leave.

However, as she stepped towards the door, she paused as she realised a detail in her plan that she hadn't noticed before. She turned back to find the Quartermaster staring expectantly at her, as if he already knew exactly what she was going to ask of him. She rose her index finger into the air and asked "Is it possible to get a spare set of those tools… just in case?"

* * *

The rent was due again. A shame that she had spent the last of her money drowning her sorrows, and almost herself, in her encroaching state of bankruptcy. She and her boyfriend had planned a long term relationship that would have dragged her out of the slums, all out of the love he felt for her. Her lover in question had been so enthusiastic about their blooming relationship, she found satisfaction in the fact that he never suspected her as a potential gold digger; or at the very least, a leech.

No matter the planned future for their love and the intended use of their finances, it all came crumbling down when the pair were sabotaged by a plot. She had been invited to spend her evening at a local restaurant, allowing her to bask in the mediocrity of her life that the restaurant represented. But then he showed up to undermine every hope she ever had for a luxurious life, as well as to put her boyfriend in the hospital for cranial trauma.

He had no money after paying the hospital bill, and she had no money after a drunken binge to quell her frustration and anguish. She was currently spending the remainder of her month at the caravan park in her bed, a bottle of bourbon loosely hanging in her grip. "Fucking… dad-dave…" she groaned as she squeezed the bottle angrily, "I'mma… fucking break him… and…". She struggled to maintain consciousness as the alcohol poisoning began to take its toll, and she eventually collapsed from the bed and lay motionless on her caravan's carpeted floor.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the caravan park, Tabii had been wandering the dirt roads ever so cautiously, wary of the sheer filth and refuse she may unintentionally attract during her search. Relying solely on memory, she had little confidence in her ability to find the caravan in question, though this lack of faith was soon to be considered misplaced. After spending hours avoiding as much nature as she possibly could and struggling against fatigue, she finally stood outside the exact caravan she had been looking for.

She leaned into the door and listened for any sign of activity, such evidenced by the active lights, only to find nothing but silence. She stealthily climb the back of the caravan and peered through the window, finally spotting her target in a thankfully placid state. Considering the drastic contrast in their physical builds, the thought of repeating their previous encounters brought discomfort to the Flowerscout.

She carefully pulled the caravan door open and crept inside, one of her 'professional tools' in hand. She stopped before her unconscious adversary as disappointment washed over her, the latter's state rendering her tools, as well as her visit to the quartermaster, completely unnecessary. Frustrated by this revelation, she held Bonquisha by her hair and began dragging her towards the door. "Fuck… you're so fuckin' heaveh, bitch" Tabii sneered exhaustedly, "How a hefteh chick like you almost got mah man is beyond meh".

Several hours later, elsewhere in the remote vegetative regions of the land, the daily activities for the day had taken the toll on the Camp Campbell campers. Neil had been incapable of sleeping ever since the events in the woods, his paranoia having amplified as his assumptions and conclusions reeled through his head. He knew that something was going to happen tonight; and if there was the slightest chance that he would be involved, he refused to be asleep when it finally occurred.

He spent several hours of the night laying in his bed without sleep, waiting patiently and plotting countless methods of avoiding the encroaching disaster. Eventually, he began to feel unconsciousness draw him into a state of docility, prompting him to leave his sleeping bag and step outside the tent. Trying his best not to awaken his colleagues or alert the councillors of his misbehaviour, he wandered to the open area of the camp's grounds and observed the surrounding forest.

Soon enough, he began to hear the sound of snapping twigs and rustling leaving from a specific direction. He turned and saw a tall and lanky figure emerge from the trees and approach him, a slight glimmer of light reflecting from the end of the figure's right arm. "You should be asleep" the figure grumbled, finally stepping into the light and exposing itself as the Quartermaster. Neil backed away nervously and answered "Yeah, I know… but I… I think something's gonna happen tonight".

The quartermaster stared for a few seconds and answered "I know". Neil's raised an eyebrow as he questioned "What? What do you mean 'you know'?", the Quartermaster shrugging and turning to face the other direction. "He's all yours" he spoke to nobody, leaving Neil confused as his paranoia amplified once again. "Wh-" was all he could say before everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Neil's ears were ringing and his muscles ached, pain shooting violently throughout his body like tidal waves against a cliff side. He stirred awake and carefully opened his eyes, finding little more than darkness in his immediate view. His eyes fully opened and he found that he could barely see anything, the world around him remaining a mystery beneath the shadows. No matter where he looked, he considered himself lost in a sea of blindness and confusion.

There was a gasp.

He heard someone gasp in the distance behind him, sounding immediately familiar to him from the moment he heard it. He looked around one again, this time concentrating for the slightest detail he may have missed. Suddenly, without warning, a bright light beamed around him, drowning his vision in white and forcing him to shut his eyes to escape the agonising assault. "Ow! What the fuck?!" he growled, his voice hoarse from a lack of recent use, "Where am I?!"

There was a hand on his shoulder before he even realised it, the thumb stroking tenderly against the collarbone. He could tell that the hand was feminine, but knew he could never have enough experience to know exactly whose hand was tenderly stroking him. "Ow… who…?" he groaned under his breath, wondering who the hell within a thousand miles of where he was, or at least where he thought he was, would be so willing to comfort an unpopular and arrogant prick like hi-

Oh god… please not her.

"Oh god. My sexeh man! I'm so sorreh!" a thick accent greeted ever so tenderly from beside him. He lowered his head in response and sighed in resentment, his fears confirmed. As he sank into the ground from this revelation, he suddenly came to a conclusion that raised a question. "Wait a minute!" he muttered, looking straight up into the face of his stalker, finally finding the face that he had somehow come to fear seeing so close to his own, considering the other faces he could fear facing instead.

He could tell she was in distress, evident in her eyes; or in this case, her eye. He quickly noticed the eyepatch covering the left one, and was briefly confused until he remembered the last time he had seen her. It was a bizarre feeling at the time, as he couldn't tell if he should feel scared for her after the pain she must've felt or the permanent damage she'd have to live with. But from his current position, having a clear view of what she would have to live with for the rest of her life stirred that confusion once again, and amplified it.

"Why'd you attack me?!" he questioned suspiciously, glaring into her vulnerably eye as she stepped back. "What?! No! I never meant to hurt you! I needed your help!" she exclaimed in a panic, before panting from overwhelming anxiety. "Help… help with what?" Neil asked, his anger replaced instantly with genuine curiosity. Tabii visibly tried to calm herself down with exaggeratedly deep breaths, before finally seeming capable of fluent, unimpulsive thought and a collected composure.

She fell to her knees and pulled the bottom of Neil's shirt into her grip, tugging it tightly to her chest. "I can't take it anymore! I'm a monster! All of the other girls hate meh! They know I'm a freak now! I'm not sexeh! I can't seh how much better off everyone else is properleh anehmore! JESUS CHRIST, CUTEH, HELP MEH!" Neil stumbled back in a panic as she clung desperately to his shirt, falling onto his back as Tabii crept towards him.

"Jesus, calm down, Tabii with two-" he began before she hushed him, hanging her head in shame and displaying her index finger for him. Neil knew what she meant and continued "-with _one_ 'I'. You mean to tell me that you kidnapped me to try and help _you_ with _your_ problems. I'm not a celebrity, Tabii! You can't expect me to have everything you need the moment you dedicate your life to me". Neil intended to quell the clear emotional distress he was witnessing with some cold and concrete logic, no matter how strong or forcefully comical it was.

As he explained this, he looked passed Tabii and noticed a strange sight hidden beneath the light. He found four metal walls surrounding the two of them, a series of shelves aligning them and sporting various containers and equipment. Tabii looked behind her, following his gaze curiously, before shifting out of his line of sight. Neil could now see a table in the centre of the room, covered by a white tablecloth and a metal tray full of various tools.

"Tabii" he asked with a raised eyebrow and a concerned look in his eyes, "What are _those_ for?" Tabii stood up and stared down at him, the fear and concern in her features evidently growing from this question. She looked over to the corner of the room, likely expecting Neil to do the same to know what she meant. What he saw hadn't answered his question, but certainly raised a whole new question.

What the hell is _she_ doing here?

He found an unconscious woman laying against the wall with her head bowed. Neil recognised her as Bonquisha, David's ex-girlfriend and Tabii's jealous rival following their unfortunate misunderstanding. How Tabii managed to subdue a mountain of a woman like Bonquisha was a minor thought compared to what her role was in Tabii's plan. Tabii shifted her focus back to Neil and offered an expectant glare, as if he should've already understood the situation.

"Listen, babeh…" Tabii began, a smirk curling upwards on her face, "That bitch has the onleh eyes that match mine". Her smirk twisted into a malicious grin as she continued "Besides, sheh has this coming", before she stepped towards the table. "Wait, wait, wait" Neil intervened as he waved his arms before him, "Okay. I've just imagined what you want me to do, and there is no way I can be right. _Please_ prove me wrong!"

To Neil's horror, the cyclopean psychopath climbed upon the table and lay on her back, her hands clasped together against her chest. Neil could see the fear in her eyes and he knew that his suspicion had sadly been confirmed. "Tabii, seriously, what the fuck!" Neil exploded, "I'm just a kid! I'm not even a medical professional! I can't just cut people's eyes out and put them in someone else's head!"

"Oh, you don't have to do _both_ eyes" Tabii corrected with a deceptively sweet smile, "Only _one_ of them". Neil slapped his forehead in irritation, foreseeing only chaos and agony in the near future from this venture. He sighed in resignation, thinking to himself "At least the chaos and agony is all on _her_ if this doesn't work out". He cautiously approached the table and examined the instruments she had supplied for him.

Neil was surprised to find the appropriate tools for such a specific surgery, ranging between surgical scalpels, needles, metal tubs, a nail hammer and a laser cutter. However, among the various chemicals he could identify in the needles, he could not find any kind of anaesthesia. "Where's the anaesthetic?" he asked his patient, hoping that he wouldn't be forced to operate without it. Unfortunately, by the confused expression Tabii responded with, yet another horrible suspicion of his had been confirmed.

"I don't wanna beh put under" Tabii explained, her voice suddenly shaky with fear. "I don't want you to run away while I'm out! I don't want you to be scared of meh! I love you! I'd do anything for you…" Tabii continued. "But I need you to do this for meh! I can't stand you having a disgusting monster for a girlfriend!" Neil wasn't prepared for much of what he had been thrust into tonight, much less this sudden confession.

However, as Tabii had finished her exclamation, Neil noticed something peculiar about his patient. Tabii's eyes began filling with tears and running down the sides of her head, including the eye that lay beneath the eye patch. "I thought she lost the eye" Neil thought to himself, "Probably just damaged". He turned to Bonquisha and concocted a plan, scalpel in hand.

He looked at his patient and stated "I'm gonna have to remove _your_ eye first. I need to uh… preserve _hers_ as long as I can before I put them in". Tabii considered this for a second and nodded in agreement. Neil's hand quivered as he held the scalpel, and he felt compelled to ask "Are you sure about this, Tabii… with one 'I'… It's gonna fucking hurt". Tabii's hand rose and gripped his own, intending to comfort him despite her own anxiety.

"I'm doing this for you".

Neil's mind was racing as he processed everything that was happening at this very second. Tabii had obsessed over a complete loser for absolutely no reason. She would become insanely jealous and even violent towards anyone that came anywhere near him. He began to wonder if he had been taking her for granted and that he should use the attention he gets from her to his advantage.

But here and now, he finally had a chance to see how far she would go for his approval, as if he wouldn't accept anything less than perfection. How lost in her own warped psyche had this poor girl become in the short time that they had known eachother? He held the scalpel in one hand and reached towards her face with the other. He took the bottom of the eye patch in two fingers and carefully pulled it up to see the extent of the damage.

He paused. And stared blankly.

He suspected as much from earlier, but he still wasn't prepared to have his suspicion confirmed. His previous concerns involving Tabii's health, her sanity and her affections towards him. They were all quickly silenced and overwhelmed by the confusion and irritation he felt from what he saw. He looked down at his potential lover and peered into both of her perfectly healthy eyes.

"Your eye is completely fucking fine" Neil plainly informed her, though Tabii was aware of as much from the moment the eye patch was lifted. She sat up from the table and blinked a few times in bafflement, "What?! How theh fuck can my eye beh fine?! I got stabbed with a fork!" Tabii jumped down from the table and held the side of her face, her breath becoming hoarse from welling panic by her incomprehension.

Neil, on the other hand, once again had a suspicion towards the situation and hoped he was wrong. He stared at her with an annoyed and bemused expression, asking "Please tell me you actually checked your eye was hurt ever since it got stabbed". Tabii blushed in response and linked her hands together with her fingers, answering "Um… I… uh… I couldn't". She held her arms and turned away with embarrassment, "I didn't want to see how ugly I was!"

Neil pinched his nose with frustration, "Well perfect, you nearly made me torture you under your permission for nothing. Fucking brilliant". Tabii, on the other hand, found a silver lining to this whole mess. She now knew that Neil was willing to make her the most beautiful girl if he ever had the chance. "Thanks anyway, BF. I knew you would've…" she began her compliment as she turned around to face him, but found nothing but the shed door open and swaying in the night breeze.

Tabii's arms dropped to her sides and her eyes became halfway-lidded in disappointment, knowing her boyfriend had returned to playing hard to get. She smiled cheekily and muttered under her breath "He'll beh mine eventualleh". As she said this, she heard a pained groan from the corner of the room and turned around to see Bonquisha regaining conciousness. "Where the hell…" Bonquisha muttered as Tabii started on in panic.

Tabii reached for the shovel again.


End file.
